John Shepard
Rear Admiral Jonathan-James Shepard, also known as Commander Shepard, or Councilor Shepard, is the Eldest Son and Child of System's Alliance Fleet Admiral Hannah Shepard and the late Colonel Dane Shepard. He is the Older Brother of Jane Shepard, and the First Human Spectre. Shepard was born in Space during 2154, as the Elder of two twins, him and his Sister Jane. He is a Veteran of Akuze, Elysium, and Mindoir, and is the Current Chancellor for the Humanity-Led Galactic Federation of Freely United Planets. Appearance Shepard had tanned Skin, which was heavily Scarred prior to his resurrection. He had Short Carefully Shaven stubble, and a Military Haircut. He had a Twelve Pack of Abs, and Had and N7 Tattoo on his Right Chest, and System's Alliance Tatooine on his Left. Following his Induction into the Spectres, he had the Groups Insignia Tattooed Onto his Back. He has been Found Handsome by numerous Women and several Men. Personality Shepard was originally an Idealist and Warm Person, but following Akuze he became Somewhat Colder and Ruthless until he came to Terms with his Grief. He was a Pragmatist and Charismatic Leader, he was able to Inspire his crew so Much that they would do even the most Suicidal of actions. Such examples include his fight against Sovereign, Trip through the Omega 4 Relay, and the Fight against the Reapers. Shepard's Survival Instincts and his Gifted Ability to Interact with and operate Prothean Tech on both a Subconscious and Conscious Level working Tandem with his Mental Prothean Cipher allowed him to Translate and Speak Prothean Language's, which allowed him to Establish a Connection to the Last of the Prothean's Javik. Shepard himself Preferred to Conclude Hostile Situations Diplomatically, and Loathed using Intimidation Tactics to gain what he needed, but would sometimes Use them if he had no other options. Examples include when He managed to Talk down Urdnot Wrex from a dangerous Confrontation, when he Convinced Miranda Lawson to spare Nikket, Convinced both Saren and the Illusive Man to Commit Suicide to prevent the Reapers from Controlling them ever again, or when he Convinced Ashley Williams to stand down and Oppose Udina. Shepard retains Some Idealism as he publicly stated that he believed that Urdnot Wrex could show the Galaxy that the Krogan Deserved to be Heroes Again. He also showed Compassion when he Spared the Last Living Rachni Queen, and let Shiala Live. Shepard has been known to suffer from PTSD, After Akuze and Mindoir, and the Virmire Incidents. A Lesser Known Facet Of Shepard's Personality Is His Extremely Calm Demeanor, Rarely Showing Anger Or Intense Fury When Stressed, Only Showing It When He Has Been Brought To His Limits and Suffered Grievous Loss. When Shepard Does Show Such Anger, Many Who Know Him Well, Know That The Fact Shepard Has Openly Shown Such Anger, Is A Serious Sign For Concern. Such Cases Of Displays Include When His Identity Was Stolen By A Clone, When He Was Betrayed By Brooks, When Kai Leng Murdered Thane, and When Saren Killed Kaidan. '' ''History Early Life and History Born in 2154 as the elderly of Two Twins, unlike his Sister John had Biotic Abilities. He was Born Healthy and Unusually Strong, even for a Human during the Time he was born. Growing up he would Hone His Biotic's on his own, and would learn how to fight, How to perform Combat Medicine, and how to Basically become a Biotic Version of Macgyver, having learned from his Mother's Crewmates from each of her Postings. He would attend High School in Vancouver on Earth for three years, before he went to study on the World of Mindoir. Ironically he arrived on Mindoir Three Days before his Parents would. He was there during the Batarians Slave Raiders, and was the first to fight back. He suffered several Injuries, but would repeatedly try to free captives. His Father, Colonel Dane Shepard was among the First Alliance Marines to touch down. Unfortunately Dane was Killed shielding His son from a Batarian Rifle Shot. This traumatised John, and made him slaughter the Batarians to a lone officer before several dozen marines managed to hold him down and knock him out. The Batarian who Survived would carry the Guilt at killing John's Father, and thus Getting his Comrades killed for the rest of his life. John spent several years in Therapy, and Was tutored in how to control his Abilities by a multitude of Salarian, Turian, and Asari Biotic's. Shortly after his Release the Batarians Attacked Elysium, where Shepard was Undergoing Therapy. Shepard refused to let another Mindoir Happen, and Single Handedly Saved Elysium with no Civilian Casualties. Enlisting Before N7 Upon turning Eighteen Shepard joined the Alliance Military, he trained as a Biotic Vanguard, and Passed through the Training with Highest Marks in all fields and areas of Teaching. He would be Recommended for N7 training. He was overlooked due to concerns over his Mental health after the Mindoir Incident. This would change following the Incident on Akuze. Colony Hell Shepard's First Assignment as an Alliance Marines, would end on Disaster on the Colony World of Akuze. He was sent there for an investigation into the sudden disappearance of the colonists, he would be one of two Marines, out of the Fifty Two who had arrived to survive the ensuing Thresher Maw Attack, but would be the only one who would make it to the LZ. Rather than be traumatised by this as had been the case with his Father on Mindoir, he was able to move past the grief and Guilt of being the only known survivor. This Convinced those who had Stone-Walled his entry into the N7 Program, that he had the remarkable Fortitude and resilience that was essential to Making the Notoriously Difficult and Unforgiving Cut. This would be when he met and would eventually become the Protégé of System's Alliance Captain, and One of the very first N7 Graduates who went through the Charon Mass relay, and fought in the First Contact War, David Edward Anderson. As an N7 and Eden Prime Making the Cut Shepard was pulled from active duty, and sent back to the Academy, for N7 training. His Initial Training consisted of being Tosed into a Zero-G chamber, with only basic armor and Life-Support, and being timed on how quickly he Could free himself and others, while being under fire. Like his initial Academy Training he Succeeded with the highest Marks. Following this he was trained on world's like Mars, Luna, Armali, Tuchanka, Manae, and Earth. On these world's he would Become adept in Fighting in Arctic, Volcanic, Atmospheric, Woodland, Seismic, and Arid Conditions. Since these particular Areas of N7 Training, had a higher rate of Failure than the intended initial training in Zero-G, it brought with it the Notice of his instructors that he continually received Highest Marks. Shepard would then begin Training in Sabotage, Infiltration, Hostage Rescue, Advanced Recon, Search and Destroy, Forward Assault, and Guerilla Warfare. Eventually he was advanced to the final Stage of Training, Live-Fire Missions, that had Seventy to Eighty Eight Percent Chance of Death or Permanent Injury. Of the few who survived these arguably Inhuman Training that hadn't been seen for two hundred years. The Normandy Upon graduation he was assigned to the SSV Normandy SR1, as the Executive Officer, Operations Officer and In-Field Commander. He would quickly find a mentor in Captain Anderson, and become a inspiration to Corporal Jenkins. Shepard proved to be a Highly Competent, Highly Motivated, and Highly Effective Leader and Field Commander, he quickly became friends with Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, a fellow Human Biotic and Soldier. He also proved to be unafraid of "Getting His Knuckles Bloody" or "His Hands Dirty" as he repeatedly went out of his way to socialise, help out, and interact with the Crew, regardless of Rank or Gender. Spectre Candidate His Spotless Record, Academy Scores, and Glowing Performance Reviews, coupled with his Good Instincts, Remarkable Will To Live, Undeniable Talent, and Deployment History convinced Turian Spectre Nhilus Kryik to put his name forward for Spectre Candidacy. The later Discovery of a Prothean Beacon on the Human Colony World of Eden Prime provided a perfect opportunity for Nhilus to Perform a Hands-on Observation of Shepard's Combat Skills and Leadership Abilities. Upon temporarily Joining the Normandy's Human Crew, Nhilus spent time trying to Learn the General opinion on Shepard from the Crew and Captain Anderson. Shepard meanwhile went about as business as usual, and Proceeded to Keep his Gear and Equipment Ready at all times. The Beginning of the End Emergency on Eden Prime After making the Jump to FTL and going through the Mass Relay Exchanging a small bit of dialogue with Joker and Kaidan on the Need for a Turian Spectre on a supposedly routine Shake-Down Run, Shepard reported to the Common Room to speak with Captain Anderson, as he had been ordered. Upon arrival he was met by Nhilus, who began a slight interrogation of him regarding the Colony on Eden Prime. Shepard Felt as though Nhilus was making a Subtle Threat to the Safety of Colony and called him on it. Captain Anderson soon arrived and suggested to Nhilus it was time to inform him the true reason for their presence. Shepard learned that a Prothean Beacon had been unearthed on Eden Prime, and that he had been selected for Spectre Candidacy. Shepard retorted there were no Human Spectres, and questioned why he was even selected. Nhilus stepped in and claimed that his actions on Akuze and Mindoir, and during the Skyllian Blitz showed a Remarkably Strong Will to Survive, a Powerful Talent in Biotic's, and A Great Combat Capability. Nhilus further claimed that having several Dozen marines forcing him down and Unconscious by itself was an impressive Feat for a modestly Trained Biotic. But to be the only Marine to Survive Akuze, when Fifty Others did not, was telling of his Skills. Shepard was still suspicious of the Mission, claiming that any Prothean Tech is a Valid Target for Rogue Factions and Criminal Organizations, citing Groups such as Cerberus, Batarian Sphere, Eclipse, and Khaje Helots. He Wanted more Specifics and Mission Details, having gained a Loathing for Politics and Top Secret Restrictions, after Akuze and Mindoir. Before a Response could be Given, the Normandy's VidComm received an emergency Transmission from the Surface. Shepard Used his Skills in Analytical Thinking, Military Strategy, and Tactical Implementation to Determine The Situation was Nearly Hopeless. Shepard Informed the two that he, Alenko, and Jenkins would Make Landfall and determine What The Hell Was Going on. Surprises Shepard and his Team made Landfall and Soon engaged a Team of Geth, which resulted in the Death of Jenkins. Shepard lamented the Loss as "Just Another Number" to the Alliance, Took Half of Jenkins Thermal Clips and gave the other half to Kaidan. He ordered Kaidan to Move out, with an additional Order to collect the Body for Burial Post-Mission. He then came across a Patrol of Geth in pursuit of a Lone Alliance Soldier. This Soldier was Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, not wasting time Shepard and Alenko proceeded to rescue her. Ashley despite not recognizing them was thankful to know she wasn't the only Alliance Soldier left alive. Shepard Informed her they received her distress Signal and came here to Ascertain what was happening exactly. They quickly found their way to the Tramway where they diffused Several Bombs, and secured the Prothean Beacon. Unfortunately Chief Williams was Temporarily Seized by the Beacon, until Shepard Saved her and the Beacon Forced it's Message to Be Branded into his Brain and his Memories. Shepard Proceeded to Collapse and found himself subjected to Multiple Images and Visions that made little sense to him beyond how horrifying they obviously were. The Hunt Begins The Citadel Investigation Upon Arrival Shepard was Outraged at the Council's inaction Against Saren. He sought out Barla Von to Gain evidence of Saren's Betrayal and Treachery. His first Efforts involved tracking Down Urdnot Wrex and Garrus Vakarian who he recruited into his Team. He took down Fist, Saved Doctor Michel, and Saved a Quarian from Fist's Men. Shepard then took his newfound evidence before the Council and despite their Revoking of his Spectre Status, Udina Still not Satisfied Demanded that they send their Fleet into the Terminus Systems after Saren. Before The Council could Answer, Shepard pointed out that such an Act could ignite a War with the Terminus Systems. Councilor Tevos praised Shepard's Understanding of such a Situation and stated that there was nothing more they could presently do. But Shepard Disagreed Arguing that if Saren Wilfully Attacked a Human Colony under Alliance Protection while still a Spectre, that was an Act of War, to avoid another War with a Council Race, Shepard said that while they couldn't do anything, he most certainly could. With Little Choice, the Council Anointed Shepard the Newest Spectre, and First Human Spectre. '' ''Hunt for The Traitor Three Separate Leads The Council Provided Three Separate Leads for Commander Shepard to Follow on the Worlds of Noveria, Feros, and Therum. Shepard was given Command of the Normandy, and Sent into the Terminus Systems. Feros Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Biotic's Category:Biotics Category:Human Biotic's Category:Human Biotics Category:Humans Category:Councilors Category:Systems Alliance Category:Normandy Crew Category:Special Forces Category:N7 Category:Spectres Category:Reaper War Survivors Category:Vanguards Category:Milky Way Residents Category:Admirals Category:Rear Admirals Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Deceased Category:Retired Category:Shepard Family Category:Citadel Council Category:Citadel Councilors Category:Father's Category:Fathers Category:SSV Normandy Officers Category:SSV SR2 Normandy Officers Category:Paragons Category:First Spectres Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Systems Alliance Marines Category:N6 Category:N3 Category:N2 Category:N5 Category:N1 Category:N4